Certain kinds of carboxamide derivatives have been known to have microbicidal activity (see Patent Literature 1 to 12). However, there is no description indicating that these compounds described in the literature are effective against endoparasites in animals such as mammals and birds. Further, it is known that certain kinds of carboxamide derivative are effective against nematodes that may damage agricultural products (see Patent Literature 4 or 5), but there is no specific disclosure on any effect against endoparasites in animals. Furthermore, it has been reported that compounds that inhibit succinate-ubiquinone reductase (mitochondrial complex II), which is one of the respiratory enzymes of endoparasites, can serve as an endoparasite control agent (see Non Patent Literature 1).